If Tragedy wasn't my middle name
by Samjok-o
Summary: AU I don't want this kind of hero. Raptor changes the entire future with only a single sentence to Bak morae. A world where Bak morae plays on the thin line of anti-villain as a hero only for Raptor. So, pretty much the good!Knife Au where they join Spoon.
1. Chapter 1

If Tragedy wasn't my middle name

"Don't kill, for my sake or your own." Raptor tells him someday. Bak morae listens and follows the order like a decree from the gods.

Bak morae realized on the day that he tried to kill himself that there was no worth in killing anything, except when his savior told him to. Raptor. Raptor was his angel, a beautiful creature who had saved him from the deluded lies he was fed by the scientist. He would do everything and anything for her. Even if she hated him, even if she loved him. She told him she wanted a friend, and so Bak morae did his best to become a friend to Raptor.

He joined Raptor and her crew after cleaning up his own mess in the lab. He killed everyone except a researcher hiding another test subject. The researcher bargained their lives in exchange of being in service to him. He accepted. His savior would be glad to see more people to play with and enjoy her time with. He saw how Raptor's master hurt them and abused them in his darker fits of rage. Bak morae was uncomfortably reminded of his own relationship with his own old master. He told his savior about his situation before, but excluded that he had killed his master, and that he was planning to kill her master.

One day Raptor grew cold and silent and one night he saw Raptor standing before a mound of freshly turned earth. He could smell the blood in the air. She told him that she had murdered her master the day after he had hurt Stell, her baby brother. She told him a deep secret and he reveled in the fact she did. That his savior would tell him such a thing. A year later he asks if he could do anything to fulfill his debt towards her, she told him that there was no debt, and that they were friends. Bak morae confesses his love towards her. Raptor says she is too young, and he tells her he would wait.

savior says that he is too old, and he tells her he will wait. His savior admires heroes and wants to become one herself. So, he tells her that he will be a hero, and he will await her answer again once she becomes a legal adult. He leaves her and takes Orca and Medusa with him. He goes to Spoon, because that was where Raptor planning to go and become.

Raptor wants to join a Hero agency, a place called Spoon. She had once told him that years ago, and so Bak morae tells her he would become a hero and wait for her at Spoon, once she grows to her legal age and lives fittingly with her own family. So, the researcher and her subject, named Medusa and Orca fittingly, leave and set off to Spoon, because that was where Raptor was heading to.

He writes letters to her, and she writes back. Raptor tells him about the status of her family, and soon she would leave to head to Spoon. She talks about how her family doesn't plan to join her in Spoon, and would settle for more a more mundane life, enjoying each other's company. Some time later she picked up a little white-haired kid as part of the family. His name is Haze. Raptor write often of him and Stella, about how much Haze enjoys money. Jealous runs rampart in his mind, but he swallows it down, and instead he writes his love for her, only to be rebuked by her reminding him that she isn't of age.

He has joined Spoon but is tossed around often. A man with the ruthlessness of a villain and purifying abilities is hard to put use to. They realize a demon lingers underneath the soft smile he wears, and in fact that he would do almost anything to be the best 'hero'. He puts the others on edge once they realize he isn't as weak as he appears to be. Medusa also cannot find a good stable position, as she is a jack of all trades, but lacks the offensive power or attack type powers like Bak morae. She does well however, substituting her lack of power with her tendency to strike at weakness and dirty fighting style. Orca on the other hand is well received, as his strength matches Guineung. In years, perhaps he could even match up with the monster Dana.

Medusa and Dana quickly became infamous, with Medusa teasing her and being one of the few that could quickly anger her. They're jokingly shipped together, and people say that Medusa is fittingly named. Sasa and Songha become close friends with Bak morae, or in other terms people who aren't unsettled by him enough to stay away from him. He enjoys their company despite the lingering unease that the relationship was somehow forced.

To maintain a weaker less cruel image, he gushes about his savior, Raptor. He tells everyone anyone, and even occasionally to Dana. Soon it becomes that Spoon members avoid him because of his love confessions instead of his creepiness. Raptor joins Spoon and he approaches her with open arms.

He tells her everything as quickly as possible and tells her how much he had missed her. Her brother and another family member joined her coming to Spoon. He greets them all warmly, except Haze. Bak Morae still can't stand the sight of Haze, or even the thought of him near Raptor. Luckily there is no romantic relationship between the two, and only tension lingers with Haze and Bak morae.

Raptor finally agrees to date him, and Bak morae almost dies from happiness on that spot. He clings to her like a lost puppy, and trails after her every mission. He is jokingly dubbed as the fourth member of the team due to his persistence of being around Raptor. Bak morae finally fit with a team under Dana's care. He is paired with Hyena and a dog mix. Medusa goes off and joins another part of Spoon, wavering around becoming a fake villain group. Orca works with Guineung and Dana.

Bak morae is only in two moods, one where he gushes about Raptor, and another where he becomes almost serial murderer like. There are no in-betweens. Medusa becomes a member of a fake villain group called knife with a few other members. Orca and Guineung have a rivalry about their immense strength, and Orca often wins closely in their sparring matches.

At some point the Director, Youngjeong, and Bak morae meet. She expresses a desire for him to work under her, and he refuses. She even goes to the point of threatening him, only for him to show her his crueler, less moral side of himself. She leaves him be for the most part, asking little favors from time to time. It taxes his patience and annoys him to no end.

A new hero is introduced and added to his team. Bak morae couldn't care less but is surprised such power could be found in such a wimpy child. The dog mix ends up moving to the team with Sasa and Songha, the powerhouses.

On a mission his team follows Dana and Guineung as backup into a lab. Hyena and Bak morae ended up searching the lab. Uncomfortable memories flood Bak morae and his expression becomes more and more aggrieved, to the point of Hyena worrying for him. He almost snaps when he sees a girl who looks eerily like him in a glass container, and next to her another container with a sickly purple skinned boy. He senses toxicity from the boy while he feels that the girl is a weaker pathetic version of himself and feels the need to destroy her. The entire setup reminds him of his past. He goes on a rampage, according to Dana, and that he tried to destroy the entire building.

Bak morae cannot remember anything but the sound of breaking and smashing. He remembers the desire to kill the girl, only that the thought of Raptor stopped him. Raptor didn't want to love a murderer. Raptor once told him she wanted a friend. So, instead he watches them leave under Spoon's custody. Bak morae never wants to see the clone of him, and he doesn't think he can hold himself back the next time he sees her.

His reaction to her is almost as bad as meeting witch Redrum. When Bak morae sees her, he manages to strangle her before Dana rips him off her. She is sentenced to prison, and Bak morae tells her that if he ever saw her outside of prison he would kill her. Redrum reminds him of his old master unpleasantly. Dana questions him after the incident, and Bak morae does his best to avoid answering any of them.

When his savior comes back he clings onto her side like a burr, giving Haze hard glares. While Hyena and Bak morae are on a date they pass by the flower shop that Medusa works under as a guise. He sees her, and they have a little reunion. She invites them for dinner later with Orca's and his team. Naga, Hyena, Sasa, Songha, Raptor, and Stell enter the flower shop for dinner. It goes well as Medusa introduces her boss and colleagues. Osu, and two sets of dead faces. Bak morae is certain he has killed somebody who looks exactly like no. 2. Bak morae excuses himself with a flimsy excuse and leaves the shop and sits by the road. Bak morae feels no remorse for killing his Senior, or no. 2, whatever, but he feels odd to see him again. He sits there until his senior or no. 2 comes outside to stand next to him.

It is his senior who Bak morae did kill. His senior is crying, but he also isn't. They talk. He doesn't apologize for killing him, but he could already tell his senior had forgiven him. They embrace. Bak morae knows his life isn't a tragedy because his savior is by him, and he has found his senior and had a place where he belonged. He hadn't killed since the day his savior rescued him. His life wasn't perfect, but it was enough for him.

* * *

Here you go. This is the 'good' knife au where he tries to become the most perfect person for Raptor instead of being a protector for Raptor. Instead of killing their master like he planned to, after she told him not to kill, he felt the need to wait, and by Raptor killing him instead of Bak morae it becomes that he's more 'innocent' in her standards. He still goes to kill the entire lab and still has Orca and Medusa join in that way. Raptor tells him she wants to join Spoon (IDK if she did or did not in the webtoon) and he goes ahead and doesn't kill anyone. While Orca Medusa and he still share the same apartment and consider each other family, they still have their own personal lives. Songha never betrayed anyone because there is no knife. Since Knife kind of repressed other supervillain groups, in this au there's like more minor groups than major ones like knife. So, without Knife standing in the way other groups die more quickly. The fake villains Knife, still exists, but they're more of a spy/backup group now. Bak morae is a bit more unstable since he feels more caged since following Raptor's orders. He prefers to kill then listen, but Raptor kind of shoving his first option out. Lady never meets Naga or if she does she would probably be less yandere and is working in Spoon with all the other reformed Knife members. That's it for this AU. Bye.


	2. Chapter 2

Of relating to and Relationships

Raptor.

She sees him as a friend and as her boyfriend. Sweet, caring, and innocent. He makes her feel like the queen of the world. Raptor is aware of his darker side, as Bak morae confesses everything to her. While his love for her borders on unhealthy, they somehow make it work. It is also because of Bak morae couple teams aren't as easily allowed. Bak morae would do anything and everything for Raptor and same vice versa.

Raptor's family.

Some of them like Bak morae, others are wary. Most of them enjoy his company as he brings a soothing presence when he comes. While a few disapprove of their relationship, most of them see that Bak morae has never loved anyone as much as Raptor.

Stell.

They get along just fine, and Bak morae coos over him alongside Raptor. He becomes the sweet and doting older brother figure that is everything Raptor isn't. Stell feels protective of him just as Bak morae is.

Orca.

They share a strange almost father son relationship. Bak morae treats Orca accordingly as a father would, albeit childishly alongside Medusa. Bak morae takes it upon himself to teach Orca a few things about fighting and life and he quickly becomes one of Orca's few supports throughout life. Medusa Orca and he go out to diners with a family coupon in their hands and pester each other just like family would.

Medusa.

It's a strange relationship. Close enough to call siblings but distant enough to almost be in a relationship. Medusa is one of the few that can get away with hitting Bak morae and scold him. She holds an almost mother like position in their apartment. Bak morae considers her one of his rare few confidants as they did raise Orca together. Medusa is just glad that Orca didn't turn out as weird as Bak morae had. They live comfortably together.

Haze.

An intense rivalry over Raptor in Bak morae's mind. He dislikes Haze because he is another love interest to Raptor and Haze dislikes him because he feels something odd about Bak morae. They're paired up often because of how well their powers get together much to their outrage. Haze is one of the rare few that Bak morae shows an expression to other than a happy smile, and much to Spoon's worries Haze is one of the few that outright provoke him.

Dana

While they don't dislike each other, they certainly don't get along. Bak morae is well known for his tactical mind and is unafraid to use people to get to his goals. Dana worries that Bak morae could become a villain were he not more ambitious about his goals. Bak morae has a healthy amount of fear for Dana and goes out of his way to not anger her, and Dana feels there is something wrong with Bak morae as well. When working together however, they are something to be feared.

YoungJeong.

Bak morae doesn't like her. She tries to use him and tried to force him to join the Inspectors, but he refuses. Bak morae hates being pinned down or used for another person's sake. The director reminds him of his teacher in ways he cannot even begin to explain and unconditionally hates her.

Sasa.

They get along surprisingly well, with Bak morae talking and Sasa listening. They make good photos together and many of the women in Spoon don't mind exchanging them.

Songha.

They get along very well. Songha was tasked to befriend Bak morae by the Director, and soon found the task pleasant enough. When Bae morae stops yammering about Raptor he can be an interesting and questionable man. They hang out every so often to grab drinks to lament about relationship issues.

Teacher.

Bak morae has been scared by this man, and his influence affects him as much as Raptor does. Bak morae does have PTSD from working under him and he learns that murder is a more suitable option to deal with annoying people. It clashes with the morals that Raptor imposes on him.

No. 2.

They're awkward friends at best, and strangers at worst. Really, their relationship is one sided as Bak morae doesn't care for No. 2 as much as one would think he should. It's a dynamic entirely dependent of Bak morae's moods.

Hyena.

They got along fine, as Bak morae has a soft spot for children and the fact that she's the chief's sister. He spoils her and adores her very much, and Hyena doesn't dislike the attention. Hyena is one of the few next to Orca, Raptor, Dana, and Medusa that can pick out his emotions with stunning accuracy.

Naga.

They're good partners, and Bak morae often imposes his speeches onto Naga. They get along fine most of the time until Bak morae or the other snaps. Sometimes they're great friends and other times they treat each other like glass.

Bak morae

He doesn't hate himself, but he doesn't love himself. But he pleased with the path he's currently walking.

End.


End file.
